


Choice in Partners

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Supportive Hermione Granger, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry was nerve wrecked upon learning that he needed a dance partner for the Yule Ball. He didn't know who to ask. But looks like he didn't need to, they asked for him.I don't own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rowling,
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 444





	Choice in Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_communist_unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_communist_unicorn/gifts).



> I had never intended to write for this ship. I do like sticking to my rare pairs. But someone off the FB group: AO3 Writers suggested this to me.
> 
> They wanted to see the ship: Neville/Harry and the prompt they requested was Yule. They are known as the_communist_unicorn on AO3. So, I gave it a try and now I am very tempted to write another.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover

****

**Choice in Partners**

The weird part of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, was he should have seen this coming. He should have and yet he didn't. Hermione would no doubt roll her eyes at him. She always did have a quick perception and notice things more quickly than most people would.

But that still didn't excuse the fact that it was in front of him the entire time. That would be when Hermione would call him oblivious, which was probably true.

His face was still red, yet he was almost giggly about it.

It had started off when Ron had decided that he was going to believe everyone else instead of his best friend. Whom, he had known for four years now. That still hurt. Harry gotten used to talking to Hermione, Neville, and Dean. He talked to them in the past before, but not so regularly. It made him feel guilty, he had practically been so involved with the friendship with Ron and Hermione. It was like the others fell into the background. And that had never been his intention.

There had been occasions where Harry would sit near the tree under the lake while Neville went through some Herbology book he got. Harry didn't quite understand the fascination with the subject, but he knew that was Neville's thing. Just like Defense of the Dark Arts was his. And there were some parts that were interesting, which is probably why Neville found it interesting. Though he just found Neville to be so calming to be around. He didn't have to pretend like the others. And Harry found that he liked that.

He found that he reflected back to when he was eleven a lot. There was quite a difference between now and then. Harry was actually proud that Neville finally found his confidence in himself. That he was able to grow a backbone and asked him for help when he needed it.

One of the topics they didn't dare touch was Moody's practical lesson. There were just some things you didn't bring up. Though Harry wouldn't stop Neville if he did talk about it. Though that happened later that year, Harry hadn't expected Neville to tell him about his parents. And in turn Harry started talking about that he never knew what curse it was until that moment.

Harry felt that moment actually brought them closer. Maybe that moment should have told Harry what would happen next.

"Harry, I know you don't have a date. So, I was wondering—I was wondering if maybe… maybe you might want to go to the Ball with me?"

Harry's face tinted pink and his jaw dropped.

"Umm… never mind… that—that was stupid…" Neville turned to leave, maybe even hide for a while.

Harry grabbed at Neville's wrist, "don't…"

And at that moment Harry could see the uncertainty in Neville's hazel eyes. But he knew that he didn't want Neville to leave. And he found that he did want to go with him. He didn't want to go with some stranger.

"You really want me to go with you? I mean… really?" Harry's asked.

Neville nodded.

"Okay… Yes… yes, I want to go with you."

Harry was glad he agreed just from the blinding grin on Neville's face. But there was a part of him that was still nervous about the dancing. But there was a wave of tension that fell from his shoulders, he didn't realize how worried he was about finding a partner for this ball. Yet it turned out that he didn't need to worry at all.

* * *

The nerves started to hit Harry around the time he was getting dressed. He didn't tell anyone who he was going with, following by Hermione's example. Though she wouldn't even tell him who she was going with. He didn't pester her like Ron had about the matter. He felt that maybe she had been relieved by that. Though Harry hadn't spoken to Ron since before the announcement for the Champion Selection. Hermione might still be on speaking terms with Ron, but he wasn't. He refused to put himself through that again. Who was to say that it wouldn't happen again?

Though he did try to hide his smile when he overheard Ron comment that he would be the only one without a date in class one day. He did mention Neville's name and then Hermione chipped in.

"I would be worried about yourself, and it might interest you that Neville already has a date. And don't bother asking me."

At first, Ron's comment had annoyed him. It felt like Ron was downgrading Neville right in front of him, despite that he was sitting on the other side of the room. That didn't mean that Harry was going to keep that conversation from him. He was glad that Hermione immediately came to Neville's defense.

Remembering that conversation didn't really help distract Harry from his nerves. He could feel his palms start to sweat. He tried to wipe them on his trousers. Last thing he wanted was to have sweaty palms while dancing. He was lucky that Neville hadn't come up yet to get dressed, otherwise his nerves would probably go haywire.

Harry tugged on his robes, before deciding that there was no point in worrying further. He tried to take a deep breath and walked through the Common Room. It was empty, no doubt everyone was already gathering in the hall or they were currently getting dressed. He decided that he would just wait near the Great Hall until the ball would start. That way he could just wait there and hopefully not panic in the meantime. Where was Hermione when he needed her?

"Mr. Potter, you will need to wait outside the Hall. I presume you have a date," Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry felt himself go flush at the thought of Neville before nodding.

"Very well, keep in mind that as a student of Gryffindor, you are to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Professor."

Harry watched her walk away and guide more students into the hall. Did that mean that the Champions were the last to enter? He tried not to think of it much, no need to get more nervous than he already was. Then he saw a familiar face.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted in surprise.

Thankfully most everyone was inside the hall by this point, so Harry didn't have to be too embarrassed. Otherwise everyone probably would have turned.

Harry had noticed an instant difference in his best friend. One, her hair was actually tame and not as bushy. It cascaded down her back and could see curls wrapping around her neck. Dare he say it, she actually looked beautiful. Maybe he never noticed it before because he only saw her as his best friend. He doubted he would ever see her anything but that. Her dress was a pretty periwinkle blue and he found it suited her.

"'Mione, you look beautiful," Harry complimented her.

Harry could see her face go slightly pink.

"Guess I'm chopped liver, then?" came a voice behind him.

Harry spun around and felt his jaw drop.

Neville was wearing a similar set of robes, though the trimming matched his own. The robes were a bronze color that brought out his eyes. Harry couldn't stop staring.

Hermione giggled, "if I'm beautiful, then Neville must be gorgeous. Though you may want to close your mouth, Harry. You're drooling."

Harry snapped his mouth closed and sent a glare at Hermione. Not that she would be fazed by it.

Neville's face was slightly pink, yet secretly pleased that Harry couldn't stop staring at him.

"You… you look… wow…" Harry's eyes were wide.

That was when Harry noticed who was Hermione's date. He couldn't help but snort, she had managed to go with Viktor Krum. He found it amusing considering she didn't really see the point in Quidditch and yet was going to the ball with a National Quidditch player.

But he didn't hesitate in taking Neville's offered arm. He took in a deep breath as the golden doors to the Great Hall swung open.

And the first thing that he noticed was that it looked almost like a winter wonderland.

It was once Harry was in the center, surrounded by everyone that his nerves kicked in again. He could see that Neville was looking at him nervously as well. He tried for a grin, not sure if that would help much.

If Harry were too look back at this. He would say that he was surprised when Neville took his hand and spun him. Harry knew he was a terrible dancer, where Neville was not.

He wasn't expecting that and had felt a real grin take place of the old. And apparently Neville didn't care that his palms were sweaty. His hand was warm on his side and he found he liked the feel of it.

The ball that he had been dreading ever since the announcement, he was now starting to enjoy. He stayed on the dancefloor with Neville as he led him through dance after dance. He finally took a break when his feet were starting to hurt.

Maybe it was the thrill of emotions that pushed Harry into doing what he did next. He wasn't sure what it was. But he didn't regret it.

Before he knew it, Harry pushed his lips to Neville's.

The sudden motion almost threw both of them to the floor.

Neville's face that had been pink from the dancing, had grown darker.

Harry stared in horror over what he just did. And started throwing out apologies.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't—I shouldn't have done that… you probably only wanted to go as friends… I'm an idiot—"

Harry didn't get any further because a pair of lips sealed over his.

"You're not an idiot. I asked you, because I wanted to. I had hoped… that maybe we were more than friends," Neville's face was still pink.

Harry stared at Neville, numb with surprise. Of all things out of today, this wouldn't have made his list.

"Harry…"

"Does that mean you asked me as a date, not a friend?"

Neville nodded.

"Okay, yes. Even though I said yes before… and now I'm rambling—"

Harry was cut off again by his lips and he was actually glad for it. He rather be kissed than talking anyways, especially if it was by a certain Gryffindor.

"I think I can manage if I always get kissed like that," Harry breathed.

Neville gave him an embarrassed grin.

And when Hermione saw the pair of them, their hands were joined.

She grinned, "its about time. I was about to grab Viktor and myself some drinks, if you'd like to join us."

Harry nodded and followed after her. A firm smile graced his lips, this year was beginning to look up.


End file.
